Team of Misfits: Hiatas: To be rewritten
by RedGummies
Summary: They thought we were worthless. Well, they were wrong. We'll show them just what us "misfits" can do. Naru x Shika Pairing Rated M for later Chapters. Lemon warnings given. Will be rewritten
1. The New Jounin on the Block

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs

"Talking"  
"_Thoughts_"  
"Jutsu"  
"**The Kyuubi, Summons, or Shadow creatures**"

* * *

Story Start

The Hokage's newest jounin, a woman named Tsukiko, was seated before him. The name Tsukiko meant child of the moon. Tsukiko was a beautiful woman. She had long, silky white hair, dark honey colored skin, and deep amethyst eyes. She wore a white battle kimono; a traditional uniform for samurai. The kimono was lined with red linen stitched into the cloth. Strapped to her back was a long katana, used for a few styles of kenjutsu which was said to have been lost for centuries. What made her different from most shinobi were the two white wolf ears sprouted atop her head followed by a long white tail that curled around the sash which held her kimono together.

* * *

Tsukiko held four manila folders in her hand that contained information about the four remaining genin she was to have as her students. The photographs were of two boys and two girls; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Placing the photos of Naruto and Shikamaru in front of her she placed Ino's and Hinata's photo to the side

"I would most definitely have these two on my team." she said to the Hokage. "It will be hard for the Uzumaki boy to get any training done due to his tenant. The Nara boy also seems to have an affinity for the shadows, much like myself. I wish to fully bring out that potential, and I can also succeed in whipping him into shape."

The Hokage nodded his head. It was originally decided that this generation would have another 'Ino-Shik-Cho' combination, however Tsukiko had a good point. She was the only kage affinity in the Leaf Village and she wouldn't be as biased as the other jounin when it came to Naruto. Now all that was left was to decided between the two girls. Earlier that day Yuuhei Kurenai sent in a request to have Hinata on her team. In earlier years Kurenai was Hinata's guard. After the failed kidnapping by Kumogakure, the clan head Hiashi decided Hinata would need a guard until she became genin.

"What should we do about the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka?" Tsukiko asked the Hokage.

"It is hard to say." he replied. "Kurenai has asked to have Hinata be placed on her cell, and the council was expecting another 'Ino-Shika-Cho' combination. However, Kurenai's compassion for Hinata might be a problem. I'm not saying anything is wrong with having a relation with your student or that Kurenai may play favorites, but there is still the problem of Hinata and her shyness." Tsukiko nodded her head. When she was a child she was as shy, if not more, like Hinata is now. She had to learn the hard way that she had to stand up for herself. In the shinobi line of business, shyness came with hesitation and hesitation led to instantaneous death, and having a clan heir die was unacceptable.

"Yes, it is. But there is also the Yamanaka girl's infatuation with the Uchiha." she added.

"Yes, that could be the problem."

"I propose giving Hatake the Uchiha, Haruno, and the Akamichi boy while Kurenai-san handles," she paused to check the names of the other genin hopefuls. "Yes, she should handle the Inuzuka, Aburame and the Yamanaka. Her mind transfer techniques would come in handy with interrogation and hunter squads do gather the shinobi for interrogation. Her experiencing tracking first hand may be beneficial. I also believe that if anyone can break her out of that fan girl stage and into being a proper clan head it would be Kurenai-san." The Hokage nodded his and placed Hinata's photo with Shikamaru's and Naruto's photograph.

"It's settle then. You'll be sensei to Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto." he sighed out in exhaustion. "But there is a problem with the council. They may not approve of your choice of students Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko snorted.

"Let me handle the council Sarutobi." she assured him. "You know as well as I do that Konohagakure cannot afford to lose me. Not only am I the first every shadow affinity user of Konoha, but I won't hesitate to take the Uzumaki boy with me and leave a trail of death and a castrated Uchiha in my wake if they so much as decided to banish me. I won't bow down to them or anyone else. The only one who can order me to do anything is the Hokage. Do not let them over step there boundaries Sarutobi. Things won't go well if they do." The Hokage sighed once more and took a puff of smoke from his tobacco pipe. Tsukiko waited as the Hokage took his time smoking. Smoking was the only way to calm his nerves now a days. He breathed out a final puff of smoke before turning his attention back to Tsukiko.

"I understand. Will you please inform Iruka-sensei of the sudden change of plans?" he asked.

"Yes I will Sarutobi." She bowed her head to him before getting up and heading towards the academy building with the newly made genin placement list in hand.

* * *

Trudging his feet against the ground, Naruto headed for a shinobi clothing shop. He was dressed in civilian clothing while his hitai-ate was tucked away in his pants pocket. Last night was the worst time in Naruto's life, second only to the time he pissed off a large bunch of fan girls. He shuddered as he recalled the beating they gave him. It almost made him wish it were the villagers instead; key word being almost. So far he had been to three different stores and all three refused him service. Unfortunately for Naruto not only was his jumpsuit torn to shreds from last night, but his other pairs had been destroyed because a group of drunken villagers decided to ransack his home.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a store sign that had gotten his attention. The sign read; "The New Moon; Shinobi Arsenal". Naruto had to admit that the sign was the most creative and catchy one he had come across, which weren't too many much to his dismay. Pushing aside a bad memory Naruto headed off in the direction of the store.

Naruto now had a pretty good idea of how an Akamichi would feel at an "All you can eat for free buffet". He was inside the clothing store; the shop keeper was either new to Konoha or wasn't there to notice him. Naruto wasn't about to press his luck. He gazed at all the clothing and weapondry that lined the walls and racks that were scattered around the shop building.

"Hey kid!" a voice called out. Naruto turned his head to the left a noticed the shop keeper. He gulped as the idea that he was now about to be kicked out crossed his mind. The shop keeper was a tall man with auburn hair. He had deep brown eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped tattoo ran along his upper left cheek to the jaw line. The man wore clothes that Naruto new were most likely from a foreign place.

"Maybe I still have a chance." Naruto thought to himself.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously. The owner waved him over.

"Don't just stand there, get your butt over here." the man called. Naruto hurried over to the man.

"Name's Sesshomaru kid. I'm guessing this is your first time in this store?" he asked.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said as he nodded his head. The man made a grunt sound.

"Well, you can go on and take as much as you like or need. If you don't have enough money to buy all you want to take home with you, you can either make a tab and I'll put it in as an I.O.U or you pay me back the money you owe either a little every week or when you have the whole amount you owe. You'll have a one-month limit to get in a quarter of what you owe; orphans have a two-month limit. If you don't get me the money I'll report the stuff you failed to pay for as being stolen and you face the consequences." he informed Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Naruto smiled brightly once the man nodded his hand. The man then pointed across the room to a blue clothing rack. Naruto tilted his head to the side. The man chuckled a little as the expression on Naruto's face reminded him of a fox or kitsune.

"Try getting some blue clothes. I'm sure it'll look good plus it's not too hard to hide in when you need to." Naruto nodded his head in thanks and left right for the blue clothing rack.

A few minutes later and the bell on the door rang. The door opened to show a shinobi wearing a Chuunin vest. The Chuunin swept his eyes around the room and when they landed on Naruto the man scowled at him.

"You'd better not be stealing anything." the man hissed at him. Naruto shook his head.

"I'd know if the kid was stealing. You'd have to be an ANBU or the Hokage to successfully steal from right under my watch." The store keeper informed the man. The Chuunin snorted and headed over to the counter.

"You shouldn't have that kid in here." the Chuunin told the man. "It'd be bad for business."

"Don't give a shit." the man retorted. "Long as I gots' me at least one shinobi customer then it's all fine-and-dandy."

"That brat is a demon." The Chuunin whispered. The Chuunin spoke loud enough so Naruto could here. Naruto instantly stiffened at the comment.

"That demon shouldn't even be alive." the Chuunin continued. "I think the Hokage has gone senile." The store clerk smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry." he said. Naruto froze up and his hands quivered.

"You won't have to worry about him where you're going." he finished. The Chuunin looked at him strangely.

"What's tha-" The Chuunin coughed up blood and fell to the floor face first. A kunai protruded from the back of his neck. Naruto turned his head towards the front door; the direction the kunai had came from. A tall platinum blond haired woman stood with her hand outstretched. It was clear that she was the one who threw the kunai. The woman turned towards Naruto.

"Kid," she addressed him. "Go and get everything you want and need." The woman turned towards the clerk and the man held his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Put everything the kid wants on my tab." she told the man. The clerk nodded and lazily waved his hand at her. Naruto turned towards the woman as she started to leave.

"Ano..." the woman stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were close together in a scowl. Naruto bowed his head at her.

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu." he thanked her. The woman turned her head back and held up her hand. She gently waved it while calling; "It was nothing" over her shoulder. Naruto watched in slight respect as the woman left. He turned back to the mam.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Kuro No Tsukiko." the man answered.

* * *

Naruto walked quietly through the academy building. Thanks to the woman he met earlier, "_Tsukiko_" he reminded himself, he had gotten a lot of shinobi gear that he desperately needed. He wouldn't survive on dull kunai, shuriken, and neon orange clothing. He knew all that, but it wasn't until he had met Sesshomaru, the store owner, did he really have a chance to get any other clothing. The other shops wouldn't let him into the shop, buy durable weapons, and he was even forced to pay over three times the amount in money. He shook his head to get rid of the memories. Finally taking a look around him he realized he was standing outside the classroom door. He sighed as he realized how spaced out he was today.

Opening the door and slipping in Naruto found out that he wasn't really recognizable now that he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit. Looking about the classroom it seemed that Naruto had two choices on where to sit. He could either sit next to Sasuke or one of his friends, Shikamaru. Normally it wouldn't be hard to decided; he'd go sit next to Shikamaru, but Naruto knew Shikamaru'd tried to pry information out of him, and Naruto just wasn't ready to talk about what happened last night. He had already talked to Iruka-sensei, and it made him realize just how true it all was. Retelling his story again would just make it even more difficult, but Naruto didn't want to get trampled by fan girls, so he sucked it up and headed by Shikamaru.

The moment he sat down Shikamaru turned his head to the side and stared up at Naruto. Shikamaru had his head down and he still hadn't bother to pick himself up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Naruto turned towards him. Normally anyone would be able to avoid Shikamaru's questioning by simple ignoring him since Shikamaru thought it too much work to keep prying, but whenever it was about himself, Shikamaru just wouldn't stop pestering until he found out what happened to Naruto. Naruto himself thought it was just plain creepy, but he wouldn't say that allowed. Who was he to judge? He had a giant demonic fox in his stomach and wore neon orange, he was in no position to call anyone creepy without sounding like a hypocrite. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have any other options, so he went with ignoring Shikamaru. Shikamaru saw his hesitation and did the one thing that always works against Naruto; Shikamaru poked him. Naruto liked to avoid contact all together; being on the receiving end of a punch, fist, etc would do that to a person. Being touched without his consent, it only made sense that Naruto would get ticked off. Before he had the chance to even tell Shikamaru off Iruka-sensei decided to take the floor.

"_Finally_." Naruto thought exhaustively.

"Alright class, now here is how everyone will be grouped accordingly," Naruto decided to tune out Iruka until he called his name. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shikamaru staring at him. If poking him didn't work, Shikamaru went to Plan B, which was staring Naruto down until he cracked. The way Shikamaru stared at him, unblinking, creep ed the shit-out-of Naruto. Naruto inched away from Shikamaru. He'd even go so far as to push the other person out of the isle, but Naruto was the one with the isle seat and if he interrupted Iruka-sensei he'd get his ass kicked. Oh how Naruto hated Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru at the moment and of course, to add salt to the wound, Naruto couldn't lie. Shikamaru always knew when he lied and it'd just get Naruto in deeper shit, so to speak of course.

"Cell number nine; Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto looked up from trying to out stare, or whatever, Shikamaru. "Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto groaned and slammed his head on the desk. There was no way he could avoid Shikamaru now.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No Iruka-sensei." he grumbled.

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura, a pink haired girl, called out. "Why is Naruto-baka here? Didn't he fail the exams?"

Naruto froze in his spot. How was Iruka-sensei going to answer that? Naruto didn't want any more trouble then he already had now that he was stuck with Shikamaru in his "Get Naruto to Talk" phase.

"A sensei wanted to sabotage Naruto's chances at failing, so he did during the Bushin test." Iruka lied.

"But why would anyone do that?"

"Most likely the sensei was still sore on a prank Naruto did." Iruka threw Naruto a glare to add more on to the act. Naruto had the sense to look shameful.

"If I don't succeed as a shinobi I could always become an actor." Naruto thought to himself. Sakura decided not to question anymore and sat back down in her seat. Iruka continued listing the rest of the teams. When he was finished he dismissed them for lunch. Naruto quickly left the room in a hurry. Shikamaru got straight up and lazily jogged after him. Knowing something was wrong, Choji followed right after Shikamaru. Shikamaru would wait for him only if nothing was wrong. Hinata fiddled with her fingers for a bit more before finally getting up and running out of the room in the direction Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji headed. Hinata didn't want to sit by herself today of all days.

Iruka watched on in amusement as their "game" of tag/follow the leader commenced. He knew he should have interfered, but Shikamaru was just so god damned persistant. Even he couldn't get him off of Naruto's back, and he was the one who could quell the fan girls. Turning towards the classroom Iruka saw Sasuke leaving the classroom in a mad dash with his fan girls following right after. A stampede sounded outside the door. He turned towards the boys that were still in the classroom.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked them. "This is my lunch too."


	2. A secret revealed and my new family

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto, but the first jutsu in the Jutsu Glossary is mine (yet it was a revamp of a Nara clan technique)

"Talking"  
"_Thoughts_"  
"Jutsu"  
"**The Kyuubi, Summons, or Shadow creatures**"  
"_**Chi-Naru**: _(The little voice in Naruto's mind aka his conscious)"

**AN:** Thank you CW for review and everyone who took interest in this story. Also, there may or may not be Sakura bashing. I'm not sure. I mean yeah, she gets better in Shippuuden, but we're not in Shippuuden now are we?  
Should I do Sasuke bashing too? Tell me what you think. I'm trying to please my fans and remember; make suggestion for Hinata's pairing and then I'll set up a poll for it.

* * *

Story Start

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Shikamaru jogging after him. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"_Shit_," he thought. "_Never knew Shikamaru could jog that fast!_" If it weren't for the fact that he was running to keep his secret from being exposed, Naruto would have double over laughing. To think, Shikamaru actually trained.

"_Well, I guess that is how he got those abs of his_..." Naruto's mind went hazy and he crashed to the floor. His chin scrapped against the pavement as his thoughts replayed themselves.

"What the hell? Why am I thinking about stuff like that?"

"Tch, troublesome." Naruto lifted his head up and stared at Shikamaru. Smiling slightly he couldn't help but notice something different about him. His eyebrows creased in thought.

"_Is he... worried about me?_" Naruto asked himself.

"Shikamaru...?" Shikamaru shook his head and picked Naruto up off the ground. Naruto watched as Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to look behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head and saw Choji and Hinata running. When Choji was a few inches in front of them he bent down, resting part of his body on his knees, and panted. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Shikamaru went over and began slightly beating Choji on the back. Choji coughed a few times before his breathing finally slowed down. He looked up at Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shika." Shikamaru nodded his head and turned to Hinata. Hinata stood in front of them and began to fiddle with her fingers again. Naruto sighed out and started walking towards "The New Moon". Shikamaru followed after him with Choji and Hinata trailing after him.

* * *

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. Sesshomaru had let him borrow a room in the back of the store to talk with Shikamaru. Hinata and Choji also decided to tag along.

"Well Naruto, how exactly did you get your headband?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto cursed again. He was sure Shikamaru would've bought Iruka-sensei's story, but then again it was Shikamaru; Naruto shouldn't be surprised.

"Ano... Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei s-said that... um..." Hinata stuttered. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No, Shikamaru's right. It was a lie. I did fail the test, and after I left the academy building Mizuki-sensei found me. He told me a lie about the Forbidden Scroll and I was dumb enough to buy it." Shikamaru made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't be stupid. You were desperate. Failing three times in a row will do that to a person." Naruto smiled at Shikamaru's attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"So that's why all those Chuunin were running about last night. My dad was with them." Choji spoke up. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, anyway, I went to a clearing in the woods and started trying a jutsu from the scroll. I manage to do one, it was the Kage Bushin No Jutsu."

"Ano, N-Naruto... isn't that an... um... an A-rank j-jutsu?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded his head again.

"A few hours later," he continued. "Iruka-sensei found me. We talked for a while before Iruka-sensei figured out that Mizuki-sensei tricked me. Mizuki came out of hiding and attacked Iruka-sensei and me... I-I found out that..." He bit his lip. He wasn't too sure if he should tell them about the Kyuubi or not. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji all waited patiently for Naruto to continue.

"Do you remember the storry about the Kyuubi?" he suddenly asked. Shikamaru blinked but nodded his head.

"Yeah, the Yondaime killed it." Choji answered. Naruto opened his mouth to talk when Shikamaru spoke up.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?" he asked. Naruto sadly nodded his head.

"Yeah. The Yondaime couldn't kill it, so he sealed it inside a baby instead. That baby... it was me..." Hinata gasped in shock and Choji dropped his chips. Shikamaru's eyes saddened but he remained motionless.

"I was in shock, and Mizuki-sensei took the time to try and finish me off. Iruka-sensei protected me, but he got hurt. I ran away with the scroll, mostly because I was afraid, but I stopped when I remembered Iruka-sensei told me to return the scroll. I was gonna, but I heard them talking. Iruka-sensei, he stood up for me, even though the demon that killed his parents lived inside me. After that, I'm not sure what happened. I just had this need to save Iruka-sensei, so I ended up using Kage Bushin and I made a whole bunch of 'em. I think its 'cause of the Kyuubi that I could do it."

"I think you have the chakra coils of a Jounin." Shikamaru finally spoke. Naruto turned his head towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My dad said that Kage Bushin was hard to learn because a shinobi needed to have a large amount of chakra. I think because of the Kyuubi you have too much, which is why regular Bushin never worked for you. You just had too much chakra." Naruto's lips curled up into a sad smile.

"Heh, guess that fuzzball is good for something, ne?" he joked. Shikamaru shook his head with a smile.

"Only you would have the guts to call a demon that." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'm just cool like that." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are." he said sarcastically. Naruto stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. Shikamaru stuck his tongue out right back. Hinata giggled while Choji happily went back to his chips; the mood in the room brightened up quickly.

"My, my, so this is what you children have been up to." came a feminine voice, followed by a chuckle. They whipped their heads towards the door and saw a woman standing there.

"Tsukiko." Naruto whispered. Tsukiko nodded her head, but she held up a finger and wagged it back and forth.

"Actually, it's Tsukiko-sensei." she scolded.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm your Jounin sensei." Naruto's mouth opened to form an 'O'. She turned towards Choji.

"You can stick around if you'd like Choji-kun. Your sensei, Hatake Kakashi, is known for being chronologically three hours late." Choji dropped his bad of chips for a second time.

"Three hours?" he asked in shock. She nodded her head.

"That's why I'm inviting you along." Choji nodded his head in thanks. Tsukiko head to the door and stopped in the doorway. She waved her hand at them.

"C'mon, let's go get us some lunch, okay?" They nodded their heads.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but let a tiny bit of drool come out of his mouth as he smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen. The restaurant they were in was a quaint little place. It served all kinds of food, like dango, ramen, and it even had bento boxes for take-out. The best part was that the owner was a friend on Tsukiko's and she wasn't biased against Naruto. She actually respected him. Not many kids could say they could outrun ANBU. Naruto had blushed at the comment.

As they waited for their food to come they chatted with each other. Shikamaru just sat back and watched Choji and Naruto talking. He had a smile on his face. Hinata would occasionally add in her two-cents. Naruto would sometimes ask her what she had meant. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a pinch in his heart. He frowned as Hinata grew a tad bit bolder. She was obviously flirting with Naruto, but Shikamaru couldn't fathom why his heart bothered with every comment she gave. He heard a slight chuckle. He turned to his right and spied his new sensei, Tsukiko, staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"What?" he asked. She chuckled more.

"You want to know why Hinata's flirting bothers you?" Shikamaru nodded his head for her to continue. "You're jealous."

"Wha'?"

"You're jealous over the fact that Hinata's getting all of Naruto's attention." Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really jealous of Hinata? And if he was, why was he?

"Why?" he asked, knowing she would have the answer.

"You have a crush on Naruto." Shikamaru now regretted asking her that. He had a crush on Naruto of all people; question was, why? Tsukiko watched as Shikamaru stared off into space. He was thinking, no doubt about that.

"I think I may know why." she told him. He turned to her and frowned.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"First off, I'm aware of the fact that most Nara men think of women as being a nuisance. You might have developed a distaste for them from growing up to all your father's complaining about your mother. I think unconsciously your mind rejected the idea to grow interest in any women, no matter how nice. "There's also the fact that it's common for a twelve year old to be curious about the opposite, and same sex. That may also be the reason.

Secondly, if you have developed attractions to males and only males, then since you consider Choji a brother, you won't normally develop even a crush on him. Also, this is Naruto we're talking about. You don't meet people like him that often. It's natural for your interests to perk up around him. You're accustomed to the norm, and Naruto is far from normal. Sometimes curiosity develops into a crush; one of the reason why some girls your age like a 'mystery' man, like that Uchiha. It's not normal to be brooding in broad daylight, now is it?" Shikamaru chuckled a bit. It wasn't often you met an adult, a shinobi at that, that had a distaste for the Uchiha.

"So you're saying, it's normal for me to develop a crush?" he asked.

"That's right... but only time will tell if it's just a one time crush or more. You've already respected him and shown Naruto compassion. He will no doubt wish to spend more time with you." Shikamaru could feel his cheeks begin to heat up.

"_Dear Kami, she's right. I do have a crush on him._" He thought to himself. Shikamaru turned towards his friends and couldn't help but frown as Hinata slowly inched her chair closer to Naruto.

"Don't worry," Tsukiko reassured him. "I'm going to be breaking Hinata out of that crush of hers." He turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's not really in love with him. True, she is devoted, but that's not only because of the fact that she's a kind soul, but the fact that she sees the person she herself wants to be inside Naruto."

"You mean, Hinata wants to be Naruto?"

"Not exactly. See, Hinata is shy and self-conscious. Her self-confidence is nil. The outgoing person she wants to be, that does not let people push around, is based on how Naruto acts. She's watched him as long as she remembered, and she admires his determination. He has had it worst than she has, and yet he manages to get up and dust himself off while she goes back to hiding in her little corner of the world. She wants to break out of that shell, and to her, Naruto is her desire to be someone her friend's can be proud of. She might be stuck in that shell of hers, because she's devoted to Naruto. In her subconscious, as long as she can feel at ease with her desire to be as outspoken as Naruto, she'll be happy. She's only pushing herself further into that shell she's created. And as a shinobi, her shyness can lead to hesitation, and hesitation can lead to a comrade's death. And if Naruto's the one that ends up dieing, her whole mind will shatter. The thing she revered the most will be gone and her true self will be gone forever. I'd rather not see that happen to someone with as much potential as her."

"This potential, is that why you chose us to be your students?"

"That's right. Naruto has the drive and determination to be a great protector, but the village won't do anything to help him. You can be a strategist as well as a kage master like myself, you however lack the drive for it. Hinata has a special trait that's rare amongst the Hyuuga's, but it's not only her attitude. Her chakra control is superb, as well as her byakuugan. She has the potential to become an extremely proficient medic that may rival the sannin Tsunade. She just lacks the confidants as well as the support she needs.

"I'll be honest with you Shikamaru. To your classmates and to the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi, you three are a team of misfits. They believe that you're a lost cause. They're not willing to take the time to help break you out of your bad habits. I, however, know you do in fact have potential. Even more so than the Uchiha. He might be able to learn things fairly quickly, but the way he's going with his ambition of revenge, he will not make it far in this world."

"What do you mean by that sensei?"

"The Uchiha believes he is man's gift from the gods. Our enemies will not view him that way. They will see him as arrogant, cocky, and an easy kill. A shinobi is not only unpredictable, but they should work together as well. If you can't match the boy in a one-on-one fight, then don't. Gang up on him. Have all three of your teammates focus on attacking him and getting rid of the stronger person, then go after the weak. Shinobi do not have honor. We won't be fair in any fight, so use that to your advantage. He might have potential, yes, but he's no genius. A genius isn't someone who can do something better than anyone else, it's the person who takes the shortest way out, and the shortest way is never giving up. They're not the fastest, they're the one's who found a loop whole, or a shortcut. Geniuses think outside the norm. They find the shortest way, and the path that takes up less energy. They don't give up either, just because they may happen to be the slowest. Remember that well. Your peers all think you're nothing but a hazard. Prove them wrong, but not for youself, but for you teammates. It's okay to be lazy, or to want to spend your free time relaxing. There is nothing wrong with that. It's just when and where you choose to take a break that is the problem. You cannot half-ass anything on a mission Shikamaru, because not only is it your life on the line, but your teammates lives as well. You want to be there for them, to help them to the best of your ability. Do not hesitate on a mission, not even a crappy D-rank. You cannot afford any mistakes from shirking your duties, and it's best to get into the habit now, then to be forced into it later. You might have to experience someone close to you dieing because you weren't being serious to break you out of it. I will not take that risk. Do you understand?" Shikamaru nodded his head. What his sensei was telling him was all true. It wasn't just his life on the line now, it was Choji's, Hinata's, and Naruto's lives he had to protect.

A deep fire lit inside Shikamaru's heart. He steeled his resolved and nodded his head.

"Sensei, can you help me with my taijutsu?" he asked with new found vigor. Tsukiko smiled at him.

"I'll do better than that." she said. "I'm going to teach you kenjutsu as well as a special type of affinity summoning." Shikamaru's lips curled up into a smile.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow after a little test I've set up. It's required to test the genin again when they're put on teams." Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay then."

"Oi!" Naruto called. Shikamaru and Tsukiko turned their heads towards him.

"C'mon, your foods getting cold!"

* * *

Naruto ran towards training ground eight. It was eight in the morning and today was the first field activity with the team. Naruto thought back to their lunch yesterday. They had stayed in the restaurant longer than planned. Choji's sensei had to go looking for him. Shikamaru had seemed a bit livelier after his chat with their sensei too. He had asked Naruto where he got his clothing and gone to the store himself.

Naruto shook his head as he arrived in the clearing. Hinata was resting against a tree, fiddling with her fingers. Tsukiko had taken the time to explain Hinata's behavior to Naruto as well as sex and puberty. Naruto shuddered at the thought of having a cranky Hinata or sensei once a month for a whole week. He was so not looking forward to that. As he thought about Hinata's crush on him, he realized that he felt absolutely nothing for her. It wasn't to say that he despised her or anything, he just wasn't attracted. Tsukiko had explained that Naruto thought of Hinata more of a sister than anything, since she was the only one to be nice to him since the first week he had went to the academy for the first time. Naruto had gotten upset the he was the cause of Hinata's behavior. Tsukiko reassured him that it was more than just that, and that she would take care of it all. He trusted their sensei, just like she had said she trusted him. Naruto was ecstatic to hear someone say that, to him of all people. He couldn't help but let out a little 'man' squeel as he figured that this was what it was like to have a mother.

Naruto looked around for Shikamaru but couldn't find him.

"Yo." Naruto looked over his shoulder and spied Shikamaru. Naruto's breath hitched. Shikamaru was wearing something completely different from his normal clothing, and Naruto couldn't help but think it was a total improvement. There was also a tiny little voice in his head; it was his voice definitely; that said he thought Shikamaru looked totally hot. He couldn't help but agree with the voice. Shikamaru was certainly a looker.

Naruto quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. What was wrong with him lately. He never thought this way about Shikamaru before. Heck, he never even thought about Sakura this way. Sure, he thought she had a cute charm to her, when she was nice, but that was it.

Anyway, back to admiring Shikamaru. Shikamaru was wearing a sleeve-less green vest-jacket, black combat boots, a black short sleeve shirt with a skull printed on it, and beige training pants. Naruto felt a slight tingling feeling in his gut.

"Why is my stomach tingling?" he thought. "Its never done that before."

"_**You know why dummy,**_" the little voice in his head, which he dubbed Chi-Naru, spoke up. Chi was short for a chibi and Naru was short for, well, his name.

"_**You are so checking Shikamaru out! He really is hot in those clothes though**_."

"_Yeah,_" Naruto agreed.

"_**Hey, if he looks hot now, image how he'd look like naked.**_" Chi-Naru spoke up. Naruto could only nod his head at Chi-Naru while licking his lips. That fluttering he was feeling came back even harder now.

"-aruto, hey, Naruto. Naruto? Naruto, man, snap out of it!" Naruto 'eep' ed and jumped back behind Hinata. He poked his head around and stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru.

"What was that for?" he asked. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder. He had a large smile on his face.

"You were spacing out." By now Hinata had promptly fainted due to close proximity with Naruto. Shikamaru leaned over so his mouth hovered over Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as he felt Shikamaru's breath on his ears. A jolt of pleasure shot from his spine.

"Like what you see?" Shikamaru asked in a husked whisper. Naruto nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Cut it out boys, no flirting. At least not without me videotaping." Naruto squeaked while Shikamaru fell backwards from Naruto's squeak. They turned towards the entrance to the training ground that was visible from the road and saw Tsukiko-sensei smirking at them. Naruto's face burned red. Shikamaru snorted but got up anyway. Tsukiko spied Hinata's clonked out body and rolled her eyes. Kicking her in the ribs, Hinata woke up.

"Huh?" Hinata looked around herself in a daze. Tsukiko cleared her throat and soon everyone's attention was on her. She pressed her hands together and let a sadistic smile appear on her face.

"I have bad news midgets." Shikamaru quickly covered Naruto's mouth to keep him from screaming. Most of his classmates new how Naruto hated being called short just because he didn't get enough food in his system. Tsukiko ignored them and continued.

"Unfortunately for you it's standard processor to give you kids a test the moment you get assigned teammates." Naruto looked on in disbelief. Shikamaru patted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto smiled at the gesture. A small chime brought their attention back to Tsukiko. She held up two brass bells. She tied them on her kimono sash.

"I have these bells. All you have to do is get one and you pass." she stated. Naruto's eyes creased.

"But there are only two bells." he commented.

"Only two of you will pass, that's why. The third will be sent back to the academy." Naruto mouth hung open. Tsukiko only smiled at them.

"Begin." she was gone in a flash. Naruto went a few feet ahead before stopping and coming back to the others.

"Hey, Hinata." Hinata turned towards him.

"Do you think you can find sensei?" Hinata shyly nodded his head. Naruto smiled and turned towards Shikamaru.

"Well mister genius, what's the plan. You are the best strategist I know." Shikamaru smiled and took a stick on the ground and began drawing diagrams on the dirt.

"Here's what we do. We'll..."

Tsukiko looked at her watched and frowned. It had already been an hour and no one was doing anything yet. Truth be told she knew Shikamaru figured the test out by now, but he should have come up with a plan by now.

Tsukiko quickly jumped as a shadow came slithering across the ground. In air she turned to look over at the direction the shadow came from.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she taunted. She twisted her body and dodged an uppercut from Naruto. Using her legs she wrapped them around his neck and began somersaulting in midair. Shikamaru cursed as Naruto was thrown into the ground with their sensei landing on top of Naruto. He quickly forgot about her and ran towards Naruto. He began to massage Naruto's neck to relieve some of the pressure.

"You okay?" he asked. Naruto grunted but nodded his head.

"Yeah, but her thighs are pretty thick. She could suffocate someone." Shikamaru stifled a laugh and quickly helped Naruto up off the ground. Before Naruto could get his bearing Shikamaru pushed him down and blocked a punch from Tsukiko. Shikamaru was thrown back by the force and tumbled across the clearing.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto growled and got up. She charged at Tsukiko and threw his right arm back to punch her. He pushed his body weight into his hips and tried slamming his fist into her face. She intercepted his throw and twirled around. His body spun as she picked up speed. Finally deciding she went fast enough she let Naruto go and he went flying into a tree. She smirked at his vigor as he tried to get back up. Instead of engaging him, he left to check up on Shikamaru.

A whistling sound came from behind her. She jumped up, dodging kunai and using her chakra she stopped her jump and twirled in midair to avoid more kunai and shuriken. She let herself drop onto the ground feet first. She bent her knees to her legs could cushion the pressure. She turned towards Hinata and smiled.

"You have to do better than that." She back flipped as Shikamaru's shadow came chasing after her. She continued to flip in the air, dodging the shadow. She looked at the floor and watched its movement pattern. Calculating the trajectory and distance she predicted his next maneuver and ran forward, charging at Shikamaru. Shikamaru gasped as his Kage Mane no Jutsu caught Hinata. Tsukiko threw a right hook at him. Shikamaru flew back, Hinata following suit, and hit a tree. He groaned and tried to get up as Hinata struggled to break the jutsu. Naruto came out and quickly ran towards Shikamaru, knowing Hinata was stuck in the jutsu. Naruto helped Shikamaru up and he quickly canceled the jutsu. Hinata sighed out in relief as she was able to move her limbs freely again.

Tsukiko quickly took the moment and began to make hand signs and quickly utilized a jutsu. Shikamaru watched in awe as a kage jutsu similar to his clan's Kage Nui jutsu wrapped itself around them and quickly subdue them. He sighed as he realized that they were defeated. Tsukiko smiled as she walked over towards them, one of the tendrils holding Hinata quickly moved her so she was suspended next to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"I'll admit, that teamwork was quite impressive, but it won't work on me." Tsukiko turned her back to them and an eye opened up from the back on her head.

"I have a literal eye in the back of my head. It'll be hard to catch me off guard." An alarm clock rang and everyone groaned.

"Times up and no one got a bell. What do you have to say for yourself, hm?" she asked. Naruto sighed and spoke up.

"It's my fault. I focused too much on helping Shikamaru and Hinata back up on their feet. Send me to the academy, not them." Hinata shook her head and took a breath.

"Don't sensei!" she yelled in new found confidence. "It was all my fault. I was completely useless to them and I messed up. Beside Shikamaru did all the work." Shikamaru snorted.

"If you send one of us to the academy, then the rest are going as well." he answered. Hinata and Naruto shot their heads up and stared and Shikamaru.

"Really, all of you are willing to head back?" she asked, clearly doubting their words. Shikamaru simple nodded.

"Yeah, Shika's right! We're a team. One for all and all for one... I said that in the right order, right?" Shikamaru chuckled while Hinata giggled. Naruto pouted his lips.

"They're right sensei. We won't leave each other." Hinata answered. Tsukiko nodded her head.

"Well I guess that leaves just one thing..." She snapped her fingers and the kage tendrils released them and sank back into her shadow. She smiled at the brightly.

"Congratulations! You pass the test!" she said cheerfully. She laughed when they all had their mouths open in shock. She shook her head at them.

"To me," she began. "A team is a family. For a very long time, mostly depending on how long it takes you to become Jounin, we will be together for training, missions, and other such things. A family sticks to and up for each other. I won't have on even one student who'd willingly abandon their team. Family don't abandon one another and neither will we." Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto smiled at that. Hinata boldly grabbed Naruto's hand and Naruto gabbed Shikamaru's.

"One for all?" Hinata asked.

"One for all." Shikamaru repeated.

"Yeah, definitely!" Naruto chimed. Tsukiko smiled at them.

"Well, let's go celebrate! My treat!" Naruto cheered at the sound of free food. He raced ahead and back towards the road leading to the market place in the village.

"Wait up!" Shikamaru shouted and ran over to Naruto. Hinata squeaked and hurried after them. Tsukiko looked up towards the sky and smiled.

"Let's show the world what these misfits can really do." she whispered into the wind. Her voice was carried by the wind. In his shop, Sesshomaru smiled.

"Those kids'll go far." he commented and went back to work.

* * *

**Jutsu Glossary**;

Soutei: Kage Nui - Binding: Shadow Sewing

Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique

**AN**: Here is the link for what Shikamaru's now wearing .com/art/shikamaru-10687449 or you can just search for monosomy if it's easier.

Ja ne, minna-san! (Good-bye everyone)


	3. Six Months Later and Naru's Got a Crush!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, at all. I only own my Oc as well as a Yaoi Novel. There is a Lemon Scene, I repeat, **Lemon Scene** that will come in the form of a dream. You can skip it if you want to. It is your choice and you have been warned.

Sorry for the delay. I lost my internet connection for a while. I still haven't decided on Sakura Bashing or Sasuke Bashin. I'm still open for ideas.

* * *

Story Start

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. It had been six months since he had first joined his team, and truth be told he couldn't be happier. But right now, he was going through a big dilema. He glanced down at his alarm clock and scowled at the time. It wasn't seven o'clock yet. He looked over his shoulder to see Kyuubi sleeping on the couch.

Three months ago, his sensei had decided to make a deal with the Kyuubi. Naruto wasn't too sure what that deal enticed, but hell, he wasn't complaining. Truth be told, the Kyuubi wasn't too bad. The real reason the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which had left Shikamaru, Hinata, and himself speechless, wasn't really what they were expecting. It turns out, the Kyuubi No Kitsune is female. And unfortunately for her and Konohagakure, she experienced menstrual periods. They weren't often, thank kami for that, but it was in the last dozen years that she experience her period, and it wasn't pleasant, at all.

In kitsune standards, the Kyuubi No Kitsune was only ten years old. And it was the first time the Kyuubi had ever experienced her period. She wasn't prepared for the the mood swings, bloating, and all the other crap that came with it that Naruto really didn't want to know about. It turns out that a certain snake sannin decided to go and piss the Kyuubi off, and you saw what happened because of that. Total mayhem and chaos, as well as a crappy life for Naruto. Naruto had sworn to get even with Orochimaru. Tsukiko-sensei had promptly hit him over the head and proceeded to beat him to an inch of his life. Naruto then made a new swear; if he came across Orochimaru, he could kill him if he was strong enough. If he couldn't, send in the Kyuubi and watch the fireworks fly.

Around the same time the Kyuubi had been unsealed, Naruto had realized that he had more than a crush on Shikamaru. Shikamaru had finally gotten the guts to aks Naruto out on a date and Naruto had said yes. Now he was waiting for seven o'clock to come so he and Shikamaru could go on their date. Naruto's infatuation with boys were the result of the Kyuubi, which she had greatly apologized for. Naruto personally didn't mind, as long as it wasn't Sasuke or Sasuke-whore-number-one aka Sakura. Team eight had met up with team seven for a training run one day. Naruto was still trying to figure out if Tsukiko-sensei being right about the reason he liked Sakura. Tsukiko had told him that he didn't like her, but was in fact envious of her. Apparently after a few months of being bullied, Sakura finally got acceptence. It took Naruto twelve-ish years. It turns out Tsukiko had been right, because Naruto realized what a total bitch she was. Naruto pitied Choji; pitied him a lot. Sakura and Sasuke were constantly teasing Choji and Kakashi, their sensei, couldn't do anything because the Council of Elders, or the mother fuckers as Naruto called them, was on his ass. Tsukiko-sensei decided to take maters into her own hands and promptly kicked the shit out of both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the week, or whenever they passed by them.

* * *

The door bell rang and Naruto jumped. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't realized that seven o'clock had arrived with his date. Kyuubi snorted from her spot on the couch. Naruto turned to her and stuck out his tongue. The door bell rang for a second time. It was enough to know Shikamaru was a bit impatient. Naruto couldn't blame him. His heart was racing. He ran to the door and opened it up.  
"Konbanwa." he greeted Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head.

"Konbanwa, Naru-kun." Naruto smiled shyly at him. The Kyuubi got up from the couch and headed over to the door. She stood in front of Shikamaru and with her tail she grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to eye level.

"**Listen closely, pup. If you hurt my Naruto-niichan, I'll make sure the rest of your days in this world are a living hell, got it?**" Kyuubi threatened.

"Akashiro(1)-chan, don't be mean." Akashiro snorted and let go of Shikamaru. Shikamaru frowned down at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. The pressure she put on the back of his neck left collar mark impressions. Naruto chuckled in embarrassment at Akashiro's show of affection. Shikamaru smiled and held Naruto's hand in his. Naruto blushed. Even though it had been six months since Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Tsukiko-sensei had accepted him he still wasn't sure how to react to some of their shows of affection. Shikamaru only thought it made Naruto look cuter.

"_A definite uke(2)._" thought Shikamaru's perverted side.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed with Shikamaru's choice of restaurants. Luckily, it was another restaurant owned by another of Tsukiko's friends. The owner, Maya, was just as accepting towards Naruto as Saya was. Apparently Saya and Maya lived together. They weren't in a relationship. Saya was just extremely poor and had no where to go. Naruto would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't so damn creepy at times. She scared the crap-out-of him.

Naruto and Shikamaru took a seat in a private booth. Shikamaru didn't want anyone trying to ruin their date or upset Naruto tonight because of their prejudice. It wasn't really prejudice, but it was close to it from what he heard Tsukiko-sensei explain about it. It took almost all the money he'd been saving up from their D-rank missions to properly pay for the booth. Even though Maya would have let Shikamaru and Naruto have a booth for the night for free Shikamaru wanted it to be totally authentic. When Tsukiko-sensei had said to the Hokage that she was going to break Shikamaru out of his bad habits she meant it. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, she did it through pounding him into the ground during training. Shikamaru's parents were starting to worry themselves over him. They hadn't seen Shikamaru move around so much in forever. Heck, he'd never moved so much in his whole life.

It was now ten o'clock. Shikamaru was walking Naruto back to his apartment. He made sure to travel through the back alley to avoid the villagers. The night had went splendidly well. They talked, they got to know each other a little better, and Naruto got to eat delicious food. All in all, it was a kick ass night.

Naruto stood in front of the doorway to his house. He faced Shikamaru and smiled shyly at him.

"Arigatō Shika-kun." Naruto thanked him. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"No problem, it was fun."

"Ano..." Naurto bit his lip and squirmed slightly side to side. Shikamaru's eyebrows creased.

"What is it?" he asked, clearly concerned. Naruto slowly reached over and gave a small peck to Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru's eyes widened and a hand flew to his cheek. Naruto smiled shyly and blushed. He put a finger to his mouth and gently chewed on the skin surrounding his finger nail.

"Arigatō," he said again and quickly headed into his apartment. The door slammed closed and Shikamaru stood outside like a deer in the headlights. Naruto placed his back to the door and clutched at his heart. His heart was beating quickly and he couldn't help but feel a tad bit flustered. Shikamaru smiled with a tad bit of goofiness and turned to head home. His mother would have a cow if he didn't get home before 10:30.

Naruto pulled back the blinds and peeked out. He watched as Shikamaru walked home. He was still holding his cheek. A big cheesy grin found its way into Naruto's face.

"_So this is how Hinata-chan felt back when she had a crush on me._" He thought.

"**So how was your date, Naruto-niichan.**" Naruto squeaked in fright. He turned around to see Akashiro. Her eyes were shining with amusement. He pouted.

"Stop doing that Akashiro-neechan!" he whined. Akashiro shook her head.

"**But it's fun teasing you, niichan!**" Naruto was about to reply when he yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"**You had a lot of fun, didn't you niichan?**" Naruto nodded his heads tiredly.

"Hai, I did." he replied. Akashiro smiled, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

"**Go on ahead and get to bed. Remember, Tsukiko-san is going to try and get you a C-rank mission tomorrow.**" Naruto nodded his head and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Naruto's dream****;**

_Shikamaru pulled all his clothes off and lay down on top of Naruto. Their skin touched. The warmth of another's skin on his was more than Naruto could take. At just the feeling of having nothing between them, Naruto's excitement increased all the more._

_When they embraced, he realized something. He realized that he had always craved for Shikamaru. He wanted all of Shikamaru. The passion that he held inside him burst out like a geyser. It scared him._

_"Is this really your first time with a man?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Naruto said with some force. But his lower half was quivering with lust for Shikamaru. He was eagerly awaiting Shikamaru's passion._

_Shikamaru ran a finger down Naruto's tan chest. When he touched around the bud of a nipple, Naruto hissed at the feeling. Naruto then grabbed Shikamaru's hard penis that was in the space between them. "You want this."_

_Shikamaru grinned. "I do."_

_In retaliation he grabbed Naruto's ass with his large hands. "You want it in here?"_

_"Yes. I want you. Don't taunt me. Just do it."_

_Shikamaru laughed at how compliant Naruto was now. Naruto laughed too and grabbed Shikamaru's hips._

_"I don't know," Shikamaru teased. "This is your first time, but you make it sound like you do this all the time. You netter not say afterwords that you didn't like it. Anyway, let's give you a little something first."_

_"No, I don't...ah...mm..." In the middle of his protest, Naruto's words changed to sweet groans of pleasure because Shikamaru had buried his face between Naruto's legs. Being suddenly pulled so deep into Shikamaru's mouth threw Naruto in a violent whirlpool of pleasure. "Ngh...ah..."_

_Shikamaru's tongue licked Naruto's penis from base to tip. Hesitating for a moment at the tip with little kisses, Shikamaru then sucked on Naruto. It felt so good now that Naruto couldn't even moan. He just gasped and pulled at Shikamaru's hair. He had been hard for a long time now, and under Shikamaru's caresses, he felt himself coming to an orgasm straightaway._

_"Ah...I'm...ngh...Shikamaru..." He arched his back and shook his head, issuing cries of pain. Naruto couldn't hold himself back. He shot off into Shikamaru's mouth._

_His breath was short and sharp. At the height of his pleasure, he had closed his eyes and kissed Shikamaru's head lying on his chest._

_"What a groan. Hearing you is enough to make me hard." Shikamaru said._

_"That's...a...good thing...my voice..." Naruto managed to gasp._

_"Ssh. That was only the lead up to the main course...my firefly."_

_"Before you let it fly, put it in." Naruto laughed and turned over._

_"Shikamaru lay over him and Naruto could feel Shikamaru's cock brush against his ass. In front of Shikamaru, he opened his legs. His arousal and desire had now overcome any feeling of embarrassment he once had._

_"Shikamaru pushed his penis near Naruto's entrance hole. Slowly, he pushed it in. It was entirely different from a finger. Naruo was in so much pain, he almost thought he was going to be torn apart down there. His hormones were still ragging though, so he didn't care about the pain anymore. To the contrary, he was impatient for Shikamaru. Impatient at Shikamaru's slow pace, Naruto pushed his own hips back._

_"More, move..." he gasped._

_"Don't rush things," Shikamaru scolded. But Shikamaru was just as excited, and he soon started to thrust in with more force._

_Naruto felt enormous pleasure. Shikamaru's large cock was filling him up inside. All the muscles in his body tensed with pleasure._

_"Damn you," Shikamaru grunted. "This is too good. I ton'g be able to hold on...get up." He lifted Naruto's body up and sat him on his knees._

_Facing each other like this made Naruto' feel the shyness he had managed to overcome. He began to worry._

_"What do I do?" he asked._

_"Do what feels good," Shikamaru advised._

_Hesitantly, Naruto started to move his hips, but with Shikamaru watching, he couldn't focus on what he was doing._

_"Sit up," he said. "I can't do this with you watching._

_Embracing him, Shikamaru lifted Naruto up and then started licking Naruto's chest while he caressed Naruto's cock._

_But Naruto needed more._

_"This isn't enough," he groaned._

_"You can't just get by on one course," Shikamaru said._

_With Shikamaru still deep inside of him and pleasuring him in the front, Naruto lost track of where he enjoyed being pleasured the most. He'd gone past simple arousal, Naruto was almost in a dream, but his body kept moving._

_"...Ngh, Shikamaru...Ah..."_

_"More, you want more?" Shikamaru gasped._

_Naruto shook his head furiously. Shikamaru was pounding up inside him over and over. And each time he did, a sweet moan issued from Naruto's mouth._

_As if Shikamaru thought he might be able to taste those groans, he kissed Naruto. His tongue also reached down deep inside Naruto._

_Naruto couldn't hold on much longer. He was feeling something else building inside him, much differnt from when he was going to shoot off. Naruto got down from Shikamaru's knees and asked Shikamaru to enter him while he was on all fours._

_"Come here. I want you to take me from behind." Turning around he invited the man to take him. Shikamaru hesitated. "Please. Don't leave me like this."_

_Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed his cock in all at once._

_Naruto arched his back, pushing his ass higher up and accepting the man deeper._

_"Shikamaru...No...I can't hold on..."_

_His heart and body leaped at the same time._

_"I can keep up. Don't get stressed. You'll boil over."_

_He felt it. Shikamaru's body made him feel close to danger._

_"Ahh. I'm coming...Mm..."_

_His body was reaching the climax. What goes up, must come down. _

_"...Ngh."_

_Shikamaru shot far up inside Naruto. Nauto in that moment, reached and fell from the pinnacle of pleasure._

**End Dream**

(Scene quoted from; S Vol.1, written by Saki Aida: Pages 195-200)

* * *

Naruto shot up in bed. His breathing was erratic and his mind was swimming. He lied back down to still the water swishing around his brain. Frowning, Naruto noticed a slight sticky feeling pooling around his thighs. Looking down he groaned as he spied the reason for that feeling. He had without a doubt 'morning wood'. He looked over to the makeshift bed he had made for Akashiro and frowned as he spied the fox whimpering in her sleep. Slightly perverted giggles passed her lips as she mumbled about something. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Dear Kami-sama! Tell me she didn't see my dream._" he thought. He groaned in embarrassment. The Kyuubi wouldn't let him live this down. He buried his face in his hands in a crappy effort to hide himself. He knew it was childish, but right now he didn't care. Unfortunately for him his 'little' problem made itself none. Groaning he pulled the covers off of himself and slid off the bed. Taking one last glance at Akashiro he picked up his clothes for the day and headed towards the bathroom.

Checking the water, Naruto couldn't help but be happy. At times it payed for his Land Lord to be an A-whole and keep him from having hot water. Luckily from those books he read on male puberty he knew cold water would help. However, the Kyuubi wouldn't let him off that easily. She grinned evilly and chuckled.

"**Kukukukukuku!**" Somewhere within Rice Country a certain snake sneezed. Using her demon energy she climbed onto the water pipe that led to the bathroom and began to heat the water inside of it. Inside Naruto's bathroom he groaned as he felt the water become warmer. His problem had yet to disappear. A feeling in his stomach where the seal was told Naruto that the Kyuubi had something to do with this.

"_Evil bastard._" he thought.

* * *

Tsukiko glanced down at her genin team. Hinata was chuckling, Naruto was avoiding Shikamaru like the plague, and Shikamaru was brooding because he was being ignored. She rolled her eyes and headed into the mission prep room. Hinata quickly followed after her, with Naruto shuffling in while Shikamaru dragged his body into the room.

Hinata had also opted for a change in wardrobe. Unfortunately for them, Tsukiko-sensei showed her the joys of cosplay. Today was Monday, which meant it was Panda Monday. Hinata was wearing a black and white corset, a black and white miniskirt, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, a white sweater with black fluff surrounding the bottom edges, and the whole look was topped off with a panda head hat. Naruto was pretty sure the hat was like his walrus night cap, but he couldn't be too sure. Suffice to say, if Naruto was straight he'd so do her. For now he would settle for beating back her suitors with a stick.

Naruto bit back a groan when he spied team seven also in the room with them. He resisted the urge to glare at them and, sucking up his embarrassment and Akashiro's constant nagging, he scooted closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru instantly felt better when his boyfriend drew closer to him. His 'emo' aura evaporated and Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Team eight, requesting a C-ranked missio-" The door slammed open and Kiba and Ino came bursting in.

"Old man Hokage, I demand a better mission than chasing cats around!" Tsukiko-sensei had to resist the urge to just go up and bitch slap Kiba. Naruto however, was hoping she would. He was the only person who could call Old Man Hokage, Old man Hokage and no one was going to steal his thunder. While Naruto was thinking of ways to get back at Kiba, Shikamaru watched in amusement as Ino began to ogle him. Naruto saw her and hissed. He clutched to Shikamaru's side and began to growl at her; his eyes glowing red. Tsukiko decided to ignore them for now.

"As I was saying; Team eight requesting a C-ranked mission." she replied. The Hokage nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. A C-rank. I believe I have the perfect one for you; however, if you do not mind, would team seven accompany you?" Tsukiko's eyes narrowed but she nodded her head.

"Yes, that is fine. I'll give me an excuse to hit them and blame it on bandits." she answered. Sakura and Sasuke inched away from her.

"...You can't hit other students." the Hokage replied.

"...Can I hit my students?" she asked.

"...Maybe."

"Old Man!!!" Naruto shouted. He chuckled at Naruto.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No, you cannot hit them." he joked.

"...You know that won't stop me, right?"

"...Well, I tried. Good luck Kakashi."

"I didn't agree to this." Kakashi said.

"Don't care, it'll give me some peace and quiet; moreover the Council of Elders have been hassling me. I need quiet damned you, I'm frickin' old."

"...Hehe, old man."

"Naruto, don't laugh at the old man. When you old and I still look like I'm in my twenties I'll laugh at you."

"...Son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

(1) Akashiro: A combination of aka meaning red and shiro meaning white.

(2)Uke: The bottom position in a male homosexual relationship.

**Hinata's outfit**; .com/art/Panda-Hinata-36470226 (If link doesn't show up search CaramelPears in deviantart)

**Naruto's outfit**; .com/art/Naruto-Within-63147299 (If link doesn't show up search orin in deviantart)

**Tsukiko-sensei**; .com/art/Okami-Amaterasu-63609638 (If link doesn't show up search orin in deviantart, then go to the picture titled Okami)


	4. Going on Hiatus: I'm very sorry

Hello my fans! I'm sorry to say that Team of Misfits is now going on Hiatus and I'll be completely rewriting it. The story will still be listed up, but other than that it won't be updated.

It'll take me a long ass time to rewrite the story since I just came back from the hospital. My gallbladder got removed yesterday and I'm still recovering. Who knew operations could make you so sore? Course, I only had my tonsils and a few teeth removed to I have no room to say anything. I feel bad for other kids I saw at the hospital. Poor guys.

Anyway, thank you all for liking my story, ectra ectra... and to those who were looking forward to an update, I'm very sorry. My brain doesnt stay on one topic for too long; I already have plenty of stories written and scattered all over my room but non make it to the computer.


End file.
